Conventionally, as a control system of this kind, there has been known one disclosed e.g. in PTL 1. In this control system, during turning of a vehicle, when the speed of the vehicle is low to medium, which is lower than a predetermined vehicle speed, torques of left and right wheels of the vehicle are controlled such that a yaw moment (absolute value) of the vehicle is increased, whereas when the vehicle speed is high, which is not lower than the predetermined vehicle speed, the torques of the left and right wheels are controlled such that the yaw moment (absolute value) of the vehicle is reduced. Thus, in the conventional control system, turnability of the vehicle is improved.